max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Steel Reboot Wiki
Welcome to !} Max Steel is a toy line created by Mattel in 1999. It initially started as a toy line but later a TV show was created, which ran from 2000 to 2003, later having direct-to-video movies released every year. In 2013, the franchise was rebooted. The story is about a teenager known as Maxwell McGrath who recently moved to Copper Canyon with his mother, Molly McGrath. There, he realizes that he can generate a powerful energy known as T.U.R.B.O. Energy. He is taken to N-Tek, a top secret agency commanded by Max's uncle, Forge Ferrus, where he meets an alien known as Steel, the only being capable of controlling Max's energy. Together, they bond and create the superhero Max Steel, who will fight against formidable foes to save the world from mayhem! However, Max must deal with day-by-day problems, such as school, bullies and at the same time save the world. Max and Steel will be finding out new things about their lives and also uncover the mysterious dark secrets that N-Tek has. Characters slide.png|Characters|link=Category: Characters|linktext=The good, evil, strange and ugly! MaxwellandSteel.jpg|The New TV Series!|link=Max Steel (2013 TV Series)|linktext=The new series of Max .. and Steel! Max Steel Reboot Come Together Part Two.png|N-Tek|link=N-Tek|linktext=Know more about the secret agency N-Tek! Max Steel- Turbo-Charged.png|Max Steel: Turbo-Charged|link=Max Steel: Turbo-Charged|linktext=Will Max and his team's new powers be enough to stop Terrorax and his society? This wiki has a considerable amount of spoilers from episodes and movies that you might have not watched. So whatever you do, if you don't want to read spoilers about the series, then watch the series before you read some spoilers from it. The articles are also protected, you might have to contact the founder of the founder of the Wiki or other admins to unlock them. * This Wiki has articles ever since August 4, 2013! * This Wiki has edits ever since August 4, 2013! * This Wiki has files ever since August 4, 2013! * This Wiki has Active Users right now! * This Wiki has admins ever since August 4, 2013! * Mattel.com. - The official site of Mattel, the main creator of Max Steel franchise. * Maxsteel.com - The official website of Max Steel. There, you can get badges, learn more about characters, can play games, and more! We currently have articles, and files, since August 4, 2013! :N-Tek Wants You! You can also edit this Wiki! Through the box below, you can create any kind of article. But remember: don't create pages for fan-made characters, only create necessary articles, not duplicates or with offensive purposes! Happy editing! break=no buttonlabel=Go Turbo! * Spanish Version * Brazilian Version * The first wave of the 2018 action figures hit the store shelves. * The official website was updated. Check it out! * Max Steel: Turbo-Warriors airs on Latin America on July, 29. * The second half of the 2017 toy line started to hit the shelves. The boxes of the upcoming Turbo-Warriors film states that the main villain of the film will be the worst threat so far. * After Turbo-Charged's debut on TV, the Official Website was updated to match Max's new green T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Additionally, the YouTube channel was also updated. * The first half of the 2017 toy line was released in the official website. * ... That Makino was the first Ultralink created? * ... That Berto has four brothers and a sister named Rayne Martinez, who is a member of Team Turbo? * ... That in the Bonus Clip "Hosed", Max takes a shower and his bare is shown, though that it was stated in Come Together Part One that he could not take the Steel Suit off? * ... That most of Max's major enemies have their names based on latin words or either directly taken from them, such as Makino, Mortum and Nexus? * ... That most of Max's major enemies' names start with the letter "M" or either have the letter "X" in their names? * ... That Max Steel was once nominated for the BAFTA 2014 Kids' Vote television category? * ... That the Official Website once used one of Max Steel Reboot Wiki images on the profile of The Elementors? * ... That currently, the toy line has two designers? * ... That it is currently unknown what the "N" on N-Tek means? :Questions? Suggestions? Critiques? Talk with those admins. Did you liked the new look of the Wiki? Yes! It is great! It could be better! It looks good. It is horrible! No way! Meh ... What is your favorite member of Team Turbo? Max Steel! C.Y.T.R.O.! La Fiera! Tempestra! All of them! None, I didn't liked the idea of introducing a Team Turbo. Do you prefer, the Max Steel 2000, or the Max Steel 2013? Both! Both are great heroes with great abilities! The 2013 version! The 2000 version! I can't choose, both are awesome! I don't like Max Steel. Category:Browse Category:Website